As Time Goes By - Hillwood Railway Museum
by metalheadrailfan
Summary: Part of CallMeNettie's new story, "As Time Goes By". Small world building thing and showcasing part of the museum collection, featuring The Haunted Train.


**A/N:** Alight, not too long ago my good friend **CallMeNettie** asked to me come up with a railway museum for her new story **"As Time Goes By"** and boy, was I aim to please! This is a reference for anyone who reads the story during a part that involves this museum and and see something train related and they have no clue what it's talking about and serves as a good world building thing, I guess. Since I can't upload photos to this sight, in order to see which locomotive is what, it's best to search the locomotive by railroad name and number, **Northern Pacific 5125** for example.

I based this museum on real life museums, most of which I've been to at some point in my life.

**Illinois Railway Museum, Union, IL**  
**Steamtown National Historic Site, Scranton, PA**  
**Tennessee Valley Railroad Museum, Chattanooga, TN**  
**Lake Superior Railroad Museum, Duluth, MN**  
**Niles Canyon Railway, Sunol, CA**

* * *

**Hillwood Railway Museum**

The purpose of the Hillwood Railway Museum is to preserve and maintain the golden age of railroading throughout the Pacific Northwest region. The museum located on the grounds of the former Union Station and yards of the former Great Northern Railway with multiple sheds, barns, a 13-stall roundhouse and turntable displaying varying examples of historic railroad equipment, as well as excursions on a 40 mile railroad.

**Train Rides**

**Steam & Diesel** \- All day excursions on 40 miles of former Great Northern trackage to Lincoln, WA. May-October. Steam on weekends

**Streetcars** \- 2 mile loop around the museum grounds aboard Australian-built streetcars once used on the Seattle Waterfront.

**Dinner Trains** \- Relive the Streamliner era with a 3 course dinner. 2 hour round-trip.

**Special Events** \- Day Out With Thomas, Easter Special, The Legend of the Haunted Train, Santa Claus Express

_All rides depart from the restored Union Station._

**Equipment Roster**

The museum has a large and varied collection of railroad equipment, including steam, diesel and electric locomotives, rapid transit cars, streetcars and subway cars. These are some of the key exhibits.

**Steam Locomotives**

**Great Northern #25**  
Type: 4-8-2 Mountain  
Builder: Baldwin Locomotive Works (BLW)  
Year: 1916  
Railway: Norfolk & Western #103 (1916-1942), Great Northern #2528, renumbered #25 (1942-1955), Hillwood Steel/Privately Owned (1980-1996)  
Status: Operational

#25 was involved in an accident not too far from Union Station in 1946. There were no fatalities, but the engineer lost his right hand in the wreckage. Decades later, an urban legend began to circulate that the locomotive was haunted and that on the anniversary of it's accident, would take unsuspecting souls to the underworld. This has been proven as just a tall tale, but it makes a great attraction for the museum's Halloween events. Source of the urban legend is unknown.

_Operation and maintenance of #25 is done in partnership with the Hillwood Steam Locomotive Preservation Society._

**Northern Pacific #5125**  
Type: 4-6-6-4 Challenger  
Builder: American Locomotive Company (Alco)  
Year: 1941  
Railway: Northern Pacific  
Status: Display, Cosmetic Restoration  
Largest locomotive in the collection.

**Chicago & North Western #3022**  
Type: 4-8-4 Northern  
Builder: Baldwin Locomotive Works (BLW), rebuilt by C&NW  
Year: 1929, rebuilt 1946  
Railway: Chicago & North Western  
Status: Display

**Union Pacific #6537**  
Type: 2-8-0 Consolidation  
Builder: Baldwin Locomotive Works (BLW)  
Year: 1903  
Railway: Union Pacific  
Status: Display  
Featured in the Union Pacific promotional film, "Last of the Giants".

**Northern Pacific #1713**  
Type: 2-8-2 Mikado  
Builder: American Locomotive Company (Alco)  
Year: 1913  
Railway: Northern Pacific  
Status: Under Restoration  
Will join #25 in museum excursion service when restoration is complete.

**Milwaukee Road #50**  
Type: 2-6-6-2 Mallet  
Builder: American Locomotive Company (Alco), Rebuilt by Milwaukee Road  
Year: 1910, Rebuilt 1929  
Railway: Chicago, Milwaukee, St. Paul & Pacific (Milwaukee Road)  
Status: Display  
Cosmetic restoration planned.

**Great Northern #3380**  
Type: 2-8-2 Mikado  
Builder: Great Northern  
Year: 1930  
Railway: Great Northern  
Status: Display

**Diesel Locomotives**

**Great Northern #3014**  
Model: GP30  
Builder: Electro-Motive Division of General Motors (EMD)  
Year: 1963  
Railway: Great Northern (1963-1970), Burlington Northern (1970-1995), BNSF (1995-2010)  
Status: Operational

**Northern Pacific #3300**  
Model: U33C  
Builder: General Electric (GE)  
Year: 1969  
Railway: Northern Pacific (1969-1970), Burlington Northern (1970-c1993)  
Status: Operational  
Last U33C locomotive in existence.

**Soo Line #6017**  
Model: SD60  
Builder: EMD  
Year: 1987  
Railway: Soo Line (1987-1996), Canadian Pacific (1996-2013)  
Status: Operational

**Spokane, Portland & Seattle #314**  
Model: C424  
Builder: American Locomotive Company (Alco)  
Year: 1965  
Railway: Spokane, Portland & Seattle (1965-1970), Burlington Northern (1970-1980)  
Status: Operational

**Northern Pacific #6508C**  
Model: F7A  
Builder: EMD  
Year: 1949  
Railway: Northern Pacific (1949-1971), Amtrak (1971-1979)  
Status: Operational  
Used on the dinner train.

**Butte, Anaconda & Pacific #101**  
Model: GP7  
Builder: EMD  
Year: 1952  
Railway: Butte, Anaconda & Pacific (1952-1985), Rarus Railway (1985-2007), BA&P (2007-2010)  
Status: Operational

**Burlington Northern #7205**  
Model: SD40-2  
Builder: EMD  
Year: 1979  
Railway: Burlington Northern (1979-1995), BNSF (1995-2004)  
Status: Operational

**Great Northern #679**  
Model: GP9  
Builder: EMD  
Year: 1954  
Railway: Great Northern (1954-1970), Burlington Northern (1970-1987), Montana Rail Link (1987-1991)  
Status: Overhaul

**Milwaukee Road #2**  
Model: FP45  
Builder: EMD  
Year: 1968  
Railway: Chicago, Milwaukee, St. Paul & Pacific (Milwaukee Road)  
Status: Display

**Great Northern #503**  
Model: E7A  
Builder: EMD  
Year: 1945  
Railway: Great Northern (1945-1970), Burlington Northern (1970-1971)  
Status: Operational  
Used on the dinner train.

**Electric Locomotives**

**Great Northern #5019**  
Model: W-1  
Builder: General Electric (GE)  
Year: 1949  
Railway: Great Northern  
Status: Display

**Milwaukee Road #E11**  
Model: EP-3  
Builder: Baldwin Locomotive Works (BLW)/Westinghouse  
Year: 1919  
Railway: Chicago, Milwaukee, St. Paul & Pacific (Milwaukee Road)  
Status: Display

**Streetcars**

**Seattle Waterfront #605**  
Model: W-class Melbourne Tram  
Builder: Holden Street Workshops  
Year: c1925  
Railway: Melbourne & Metropolitan Tramways Board (c1925-1990), Seattle Waterfront (1993-2005)  
Status: Operational  
Primary streetcar used for the loop.

**Guest Locomotives**

**Union Pacific #4014**  
Type: 4-8-8-4 Big Boy  
Builder: American Locomotive Company (Alco)  
Year: 1941  
Railway: Union Pacific  
Status: Operational

4014 was part of 25 Big Boy locomotives purchased by the Union Pacific Railroad during WWII to move heavy freight trains up steep mountain grades unassisted. The Big Boys were the largest steam locomotives ever built. Today 8 of the original 25 survive. 4014 was donated to the RailGiants Museum in Pomona,CA in 1962. In 2013, Union Pacific made the bold decision to reacquire the locomotive and move it to its old home of Cheyenne, WY to restore it to full operating condition. Restoration was complete in early May 2019 in time for the 150th anniversary of the completion of the Transcontinental Railroad. 4014 will appear in **As Time Goes By** as a special guest during an HRM event.


End file.
